


Firework

by petedavidsonlover



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Foster Care, Hospitalization, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Luke Maybank Being an Asshole, Mayor Thornton, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Sad JJ (Outer Banks), Topper Redemption (Outer Banks), topper's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petedavidsonlover/pseuds/petedavidsonlover
Summary: JJ Maybank is put into foster care, after his father beats him within an inch of his life.Topper's Dad is running to be reelected as Mayor and signs up to be an emergency foster parent in order to help his campaign.JJ ends up living with Topper.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. JJ's Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> this summary sucks but hopefully the story doesn't. this is my first fic so please be nice :) xoxo

JJ always loved the fourth of July. 

Every year on the fourth of July, JJ and his mom used to go down to the beach and watch the fireworks. What JJ didn’t know was that his mother was trying to keep him away from his dad while he got drunk and high. The fourth of July used to be JJ’s favorite holiday. It was always a special time he spent with his mom, and his dad was never there to ruin it. Now JJ dreaded the fourth of July because it served as a reminder of his mother abandoning him. Five years ago, JJ and his mom had a wonderful fourth of July, watching the fireworks and sitting on the beach. The next day, JJ woke up and his mother was gone. Whenever he asked his dad about it, Luke would answer with his fist until JJ just stopped asking. He was only twelve. For the past five years, it has just been JJ and Luke. Just JJ and his loud, raging alcoholic, abusive father. 

This fourth of July was different. It had been five years since his mom left and Luke had already drank a whole handle of cheap vodka by the time JJ got home from work. JJ had been trying to avoid Luke as he was already sporting a black eye and a bruised rib or two because he didn’t give Luke his last paycheck. JJ worked three jobs, but Luke only knew about one of them. JJ spent his days split between bussing tables at The Wreck, mowing Kooks’ lawns, and cleaning bathrooms and waiting on spoiled brats at the Yacht Club. He couldn’t give Luke his last paycheck because he used it to pay their water bill and pay off some of Luke’s drug debts. JJ didn’t even have enough to pay for electricity and it had been shut off. Needless to say, JJ was working too hard and coming home to his abusive father was something he tried to avoid. Unfortunately he needed to come home today because he had to grab his yacht club uniform before his shift started at 5pm. JJ silently prayed his father would be passed out on the couch as he quietly opened the screen door. Luke was wide awake and waiting for JJ. 

“BOY!” Luke yelled, clearly very drunk and holding an empty vodka bottle.  
“Dad, please put the bottle down. Let me help you to bed,” JJ pleaded, hoping his father would be tired from the alcohol. Luke, however, was anything but tired. He walked towards JJ angrily and smashed the bottle over JJ’s head. JJ fell to the ground in shock. “Please Dad, I’m sorry. Please, I’ll do anything. Please stop” JJ begged from the ground, apologizing for God knows what. Luke stood over his body and smiled.  
“You stupid boy. Worthless, weak, sstupid boy,” Luke repeated over and over as he kicked JJ in the stomach. Luke then grabbed JJ’s hair and dragged him into the next room. JJ’s head was bleeding and he had cuts all over his body from shards of glass on the ground. JJ curled into a ball on the ground as he heard Luke take off his belt.  
“Count,” Luke demanded as he began to belt JJ. Usually when Luke beat JJ with his belt he spared JJ this humiliation, but not today.  
“One, two, three, AGHHHH, please Dad,” JJ screamed in pain.  
“You lost count, I guess we’ll have to sstart overr,” Luke slurred. He smiled wickedly as he hit JJ with the belt until he was passed out from the pain. When JJ was no longer responding to Luke’s belt, Luke went back to the couch and did a line of coke. 

JJ woke up hours later to the sound of fireworks and sirens.


	2. Topper's Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topper's part in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! I hope someone is reading this fic and enjoying it :) please leave a comment with your thoughts xoxo

Topper always hated the fourth of July.

He had to go to the boring Yacht Club fireworks party and make small talk with the boring Outer Banks tycoons and their gold digging wives. The fourth of July only started becoming fun when Topper started high school. Every fourth of July he and his friends would sneak off to the beach and get drunk with all the other high schoolers from Kook Academy. At the end of the night, they’d come back to the Yacht Club and be extra annoying to the staff, knowing that they had to do whatever Topper and his friends wanted or they would lose their jobs. 

Topper and his friends hated the Yacht Club waitstaff. Really, they hated Pogues. Those obnoxious, dirty, ragamuffins didn’t deserve to live in the Outer Banks. If Topper had his way, all of the Outer Banks would be gentrified, and the Cut would never exist. Topper got pretty much everything he wanted, but he couldn’t get rid of the Pogues. He needed them to wait on his every need and tend to his golf cart. That didn’t mean he couldn’t treat them like the scum they were. Topper made them work hard for their paychecks and he never tipped a Pogue unless his parents were around. Topper had to be perfect around his parents. His dad, Brett Thornton, was the mayor of the Outer Banks and was running for reelection this year. That meant that Topper could never make a mistake because the smallest scandal could ruin his dad’s campaign. 

Topper’s least favorite Pogue was JJ Maybank. Topper thought JJ was the scum of the earth. He was lazy and careless, always coming to the Yacht Club late and leaving early. Topper also thought JJ was way too aggressive. It was clear JJ was always starting fights, and he constantly showed up to the Yacht Club bruised from his latest brawl. When Topper and his friends got JJ as their waiter, they made sure to give him long orders and make sure JJ knew that they could afford anything on the menu. JJ was always rude to them, taking forever to bring out their food and forgetting their drink orders. Topper thought JJ was downright stupid and he never understood why the Yacht Club hired JJ. 

This fourth of July, Topper and his friends were going to pregame the Yacht Club party, mess around with some Pogues at the Yacht Club, and then head to the beach party and get absolutely wasted. Topper’s dad was giving him a ride to his friend Rafe’s house, where they were going to pregame, when his dad pulled over the car to answer the phone. It was Sheriff Peterkin, and she only called when it was an emergency. 

“Hello? Sheriff, what’s wrong?” Mr. Thornton asked. Topper was silent as his dad listened intently to the Sheriff. “I’ll be right there,” Brett said and hung up the phone.  
“What did Peterkin want Dad?” Topper asked, annoyed that his drinking was being delayed.   
“You know how I said that I was going to put my name on the list for emergency foster homes in the Outer Banks?” Topper nodded at his dad, faintly remembering this campaign idea. “Well, Peterkin has a kid from the Cut who is in the hospital and needs someone to sign to be their temporary guardian.”  
“Like, right now? Can’t you just drop me at Rafe’s first?” Topper asked. He didn’t understand why his dad had to be this kid’s guardian.   
“Yes right now. This boy is all alone in this hospital and in critical condition. If I don’t get there to sign, Peterkin won’t be able to get him proper care and retrieve the boy’s belongings from his home.” Mr Thornton got back on the road and started driving towards the hospital.


	3. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ wakes up.   
> Topper and his dad get to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cutting and depression briefly mentioned.  
> I don't actually know how foster care works so I am making all of this up. It is definitely not accurate and I am no expert. If any of this is offensive, I am very sorry.   
> Thank you for reading :) xoxo

JJ woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and confused. Sheriff Peterkin was sitting in a chair by his bed and he assumed he had done something wrong. “Where am I?” he croaked. “Can you call John B, he’ll come pick me up and bail me out.”  
“You’re in the hospital, honey,” answered Peterkin. “Don’t you remember what happened?”  
JJ tried to think. He remembered having to come home from his shift at the Wreck to get his Yacht Club uniform. He remembered walking through the screen door, and then seeing his father. “Sheriff Peterkin, this is all a big misunderstanding. I got really drunk and got in a fight with someone from the Cut. Clearly I lost the fight, but I’m really okay. You can let me go home now,” JJ said, trying desperately to cover for his dad. As bad as it seemed, JJ knew that leaving the Outer Banks would be worse than living with his dad. JJ had all his friends here, and he could never willingly leave them. Without John B, Pope, and Kiara, JJ would have never have lived this long. They help him cope with his depression, and they are his only real family. JJ would happily continue living with his father, as long as he could stay in the Outer Banks and be with his friends. That is why he could never ask for help when his father beat him. JJ needed to pretend to get into fights and act reckless as an excuse because otherwise people would get suspicious. JJ was sure they would send him away to live somewhere else if they knew about his father’s abuse, and that would be so much worse.   
“Honey, I know you didn’t get into a fight. You don’t have to lie to me. We found your dad’s prints all over you and his boot print is clear as day on your stomach,” Sheriff Peterkin sighed. She felt terrible for JJ. “Sweetie, I just want to apologize for not figuring this out sooner. I am so sorry you have had to put up with this abuse for so long.”  
JJ started to cry. “Sheriff, no one is abusing me. Just let me go home. I don’t want to leave the Outer Banks.” Peterkin held JJ’s hand and gave him a sad look. JJ started to sob. “Please Peterkin. Don’t do this. I’m fine, and you need to stay out of this.” JJ cried until he became too tired to cry anymore and fell back asleep in his hospital bed.

Just after JJ had fallen asleep, Mayor Thornton and Topper walked into the hospital room. “Sheriff, sorry we are late,” Mayor Thornton said. “Is this the boy?” He stared in awe at JJ’s frail, bruised body.   
Peterkin shook the Mayor’s hand. “Yes, this is JJ. He has four broken ribs, a concussion, a broken ankle, and he is bleeding internally. He lost a lot of blood, but the doctor’s have kept him stabilized so far. I’m sorry this is such short notice, but are you able to let JJ stay with you for the rest of the summer or until we can find another placement?”   
“Of course. We will do whatever we can for JJ. When can he leave the hospital?” Mayor Thornton asked. Topper was in complete shock. He couldn’t believe the bruised boy laying in that hospital bed was JJ Maybank. Topper wasn’t surprised that JJ had gotten into a fight, but he didn’t understand why they had to bring him home. Couldn’t JJ just go back to his house with his dad in the Cut?   
“They will keep him under observation for 48 hours. They also found cuts on one of his arms so he has to have a psychological evaluation before being released. Our main priority is writing up a restraining order against his father as JJ won’t admit that Luke did this,” Peterkin stated sadly.   
“Okay, well fax me any paperwork I should fill out and be in touch. I’m going to take Topper home and get the house ready,” Mr. Thornton said goodbye to Sheriff Peterkin, and he and Topper headed to the car.   
“Did JJ’s dad do that? Is that why he is going to stay with us?” Topper asked. He couldn’t believe that a father could do that to their son, even if it was JJ.   
“Yes, son. We were the only foster home in the Outer Banks available, so we will be taking care of JJ. Since the island is so small, it is usually unlikely that there is a need for a foster home, but I recently noticed there weren’t any available homes and thought it would be an easy way to boost my campaign. I didn’t think anyone would actually need our help,” Brett admitted to his son. Topper texted Rafe saying he couldn’t come to the fourth of July party tonight, and put his phone away. His dad was going to need all the help he could get to prepare for JJ.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has his psych evaluation. Topper and JJ talk.  
> TW: discussion of previous self harm and bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If self harm or bullying trigger you in anyway please read with discretion or don't read at all. This chapter is in no way graphic, but past self harming and bullying are discussed so beware.  
> Anyways, thank you so much to everyone reading this story. I'm really excited to develop the dynamic between JJ and Topper. Leave a comment if you want :) xoxo.

“Peterkin? PETERKIN!!!” JJ screamed, frantically scanning his hospital room for the sheriff. He had just woken up from a nightmare about Luke, and, though he didn’t want to admit it, he really needed someone to comfort him. A nurse heard his scream and rushed into the room.   
“Is everything alright?” she asked, and JJ nodded his head, trying to act like he hadn’t just freaked out. “Well, since you’re awake now, I will grab the psychiatrist for you psych eval.”   
“Psych eval?” JJ asked anxiously. He didn’t want to talk to a shrink; he wanted to go home and pretend none of this had ever happened.   
“Yes. I’ll go grab Dr. Carrera.” JJ perked up. Carrera? As in Kie’s mom? Now JJ was really screwed. JJ was convinced Kie’s mom hated his guts for corrupting her daughter. There was no way that JJ was going to spill his guts to anyone, let alone Kie’s mother.   
“Hi JJ,” Dr. Carrera said, smiling sadly. “Mind if I sit down?”   
“No one’s stopping you,” JJ said flipply. “I’m not sure why you are here, but everything is fine. There is nothing to talk about.” JJ smiled, trying not to wince from the piercing headache he was getting.  
“JJ, when we discover evidence of self harm on a patient, we are legally required to perform a psych evaluation. I want to let you know that this is completely confidential. I am legally not allowed to discuss anything said in this evaluation with anyone outside of my colleagues and your social worker. Could you tell me when you started cutting?” Dr. Carrera was straight to the point, not wasting time trying to butter JJ up.   
JJ was shocked. He didn’t think anyone would notice or care about his cuts. He started cutting when he started high school. JJ never told anyone, but he used to be bullied really badly by the upperclassmen at his school. Rafe Cameron and his posse would corner him after school and push him around. They called JJ mean names and made him do whatever they wanted. Rafe and his friends would get JJ really drunk and convince him they were his friends; then, they’d force him to do things like steal or publicly embarrass himself. By the end of JJ’s freshmen year, everyone knew JJ was Rafe Cameron’s bitch. John B, Pope and Kiara just thought that Rafe got JJ into trouble. They didn’t know that he and his friends were bullying JJ. Adding that to the daily emotional and physical abuse from his father, JJ couldn’t take it anymore. Cutting helped JJ relieve his emotional pain and gave him control when he didn’t have control anywhere else in his life. John B, Pope, and Kiara never knew, and JJ didn’t want them finding out. Cutting was his release, but he knew it was wrong and he didn’t want his friends to feel guilty or sad if they found out.   
“Dr. Carrera, I’m not sure what you are talking about.”  
“JJ,” she sighed, “there are cuts up and down your arms. You can’t lie about this. Can you try to remember when you started cutting? And don’t give me some fake excuse. I know your cat didn’t scratch you and they are not paper cuts.”  
“Fine. You caught me. I cut myself. Is that such a crime? It’s not like I’m the only person who’s ever cut themselves,” JJ scoffed. He didn’t know why he admitted to it, but he didn’t want to tell her anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. She just stared back at him, nodding and scribbling something down. Dr. Carrera wasn’t saying anything, and JJ hated silence. “I started cutting when I was a freshman. I don’t do it that much anymore though.” More silence. “I just need to cope sometimes. Is that so wrong?” JJ’s voice broke and he held back his tears. Why was this so hard? Why did he have so much trouble talking about his feelings?  
“Thank you for confiding in me, JJ. Let’s talk about some other ways that you can cope,” Dr. Carerra continued on. She and JJ talked about depression and JJ’s feelings for another half hour before JJ asked if they could be finished.  
“You won’t tell Kiara, right? I really don’t want her and the guys to know about this,” JJ said quietly.   
“Confidentiality, remember? I would never betray your trust,” Dr. Carerra said and left the room. JJ started sobbing as soon as she left.   
\----  
Topper opened the door and walked into JJ’s hospital room. His dad sent him to ask JJ some questions about what food he likes and stuff, so they could get the house ready for him.   
“Hey,” Topper said awkwardly. It was clear that JJ had been crying, and Topper felt bad for just walking in.   
“What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?” JJ asked. He was beyond pissed. Pissed that Topper was in his room. Pissed that he had let himself cry. Pissed that he confided in Dr. Carerra. When was this nightmare going to end?  
“Didn’t Sheriff Peterkin tell you? My family is going to be fostering you for the rest of the summer until they can find you a more permanent home.” Topper didn’t realize JJ didn’t know. The room became very uncomfortable.   
“Oh. Well did you tell Peterkin to find someone else?” JJ asked. He and Topper could not live together. Topper was the worst Kook his age. He was obnoxious and cruel. Topper was like a younger version of Rafe Cameron. JJ wouldn’t go live with him. Peterkin would just have to find him another placement in the Outer Banks.   
“No?” Topper didn’t know what to say. As much as he hated JJ, he couldn’t help but pity him. It was hard not to after learning his dad beat him and he self harmed. “I get that we don’t get along or whatever, but my family is really your only option on the island, so unless you want to relocate, I think you’re stuck with us.”   
JJ looked at the ground. “Where is Peterkin? I need to talk to her. There is no way I am living with Topper Thornton.” He was not going to put himself through the same torture he suffered freshman year. JJ hated Kooks, and there was no way he was going to live with them.   
“Jeez. I’ll go get her.” Topper agreed with JJ that this was not going to work. He didn’t care how fucked up JJ’s life was, there was no way that they could live together, even if it was just for a summer. JJ would never appreciate Topper’s dad’s generosity; he was a pogue after all.


	5. Bedside Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ talks to Peterkin and John B. This will probably be his last day at the hospital, so stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading. I'm excited to be finishing JJ's time at the hospital, and I think a change of scenery is much needed. Happy Holidays, and I hope everyone is enjoying this much needed vacation xoxo.

“Hello?” Sheriff Peterkin said, answering a phone call from Topper Thornton.  
“Hi, this is Topper Thornton, the uh Mayor’s son. Um so anyways, I’m at the hospital with JJ, and he said he needs to speak with you. I don’t think he wants to live with us, and he seems really confused. Is there anyway you could come down here and straighten this out?” Topper hoped Peterkin would say that she had miraculously found another home for JJ far away from Topper’s house, but all she said was: “I’ll be right there.”  
\---  
Sheriff Peterkin found Topper in the hospital lobby. “Is he still in the trauma wing?” Topper nodded, and Peterkin quickly rushed to the elevator. Once she got to JJ’s room, she knocked on his door. Peterkin understood that JJ probably felt no control over his privacy and bursting into his room wouldn’t help him at all.   
“So now you decide to knock? Fuck off, Topper,” JJ shouted hostily.   
“It’s Peterkin. Topper is waiting in the lobby, honey,” she cracked the door open.   
“Oh, you can come in, I guess,” JJ replied sheepishly. Peterkin walked in and looked at JJ. He had been crying and his bruises were starting to turn green and yellow. He looked terrible.   
“I guess Topper told you that you are going to live with his family.”  
“Peterkin, this has to be a joke. I can’t live with that jerk. Please find me somewhere else. Why can’t I just go back with my dad?”   
“JJ, your father has been physically and emotionally abusing you for a long time. You can never go back to living with him. I am sorry that you had to deal with that, but it will never happen again. As for the Thorntons, they are a perfectly nice family and, frankly, the only people who can take you in. But, if you desperately want to live with other people, I can try to locate a home on the mainland.” Peterkin stared at JJ. He shook his head.   
“This isn’t fair. My dad didn’t do anything wrong. I deserved it, Peterkin. Please, I can’t leave the Outer Banks,” JJ begged. He wished he could live with John B or Pope, but he knew that wasn’t an option. John B was emancipated and living alone at the Chateau, and there was no way Pope’s family could afford to take care of JJ.   
“JJ, it is the Thorntons or the mainland. Make your choice.” Peterkin felt badly for JJ, but there really wasn’t anything she could do.   
“Fine, I’ll live with the Kooks, but only for the summer. Then I turn 18, and I’ll live wherever the fuck I want,” JJ spit out angrily. “Could you call John B for me? I need to talk to him. He’s probably wondering where I am.” Peterkin nodded and said goodbye, leaving JJ to his thoughts.   
JJ felt worthless. Nobody wanted him. His father hated him. His mother left. And now he was going to be stuck living with a family that didn’t want him either. JJ knew the Thorntons never expected to actually be needed as a foster home. They just wanted to look good for politics. JJ was nothing. JJ repeated his father’s words over and over again, “You stupid boy. Worthless, weak, stupid boy.” JJ knew his father was right, and he hated himself. He grew tired and cried himself to sleep.  
\---  
“JJ? JJ, are you awake? It’s John B.”  
JJ was shaken awake by a restless John B.   
“John B, you’re here,” JJ exclaimed groggily. He wiped his eyes and tried to pull himself together.   
“Dude, I was so worried. You didn’t respond to my texts or show up to the Wreck for like two days. Kie and Pope thought you ran away or something. What happened?” John B sat down next to JJ’s hospital bed.   
“Oh you know, just Luke things. The 4th of July is always tough, and I was being stupid and so Luke got pissed and punished me. It really isn’t that bad. I deserved it so I don’t know why everyone is acting crazy. Anyway, Peterkin is all freaked out and she won’t let me go back with him, so my social worker or someone like that is making me move in with Topper fucking Thornton until I turn 18.”  
John B shook his head. “JJ, you have to know that you didn’t deserve this. Luke has always been a fucking asshole and you’ve never deserved his abuse. We should have told Peterkin years ago but you always said you were fine and we didn’t want you to have to leave the Outer Banks. I’m really sorry it came to this. So are Kie and Pope. They wanted to come but they didn’t want you to get all embarrassed like you do sometimes.”   
“Whatever. You can tell Pope and Kie I’m fine. The real issue here is my new ‘family,’” JJ said sarcastically. “How the fuck am I supposed to act living in the same house as Topper Thornton. What if they have parties with the Camerons? I can’t see Rafe looking like this. He’ll ruin me.” JJ bit his lip. He wasn’t going to let himself cry in front of John B, but he was so scared. He didn’t even know how families lived. His family dynamic was always dysfunctional, even before his mom left. What if Topper acted like Rafe? What if Mr. Thornton realized that JJ was weak and worthless just like JJ’s father did? JJ wasn’t sure he could take any new abuse. He just wanted to go home. At least he knew what to expect with Luke. JJ could predict Luke most of the time and when he couldn’t, JJ was usually able to handle the repercussions. Except for this time. This time the repercussions ruined everything. Now he was confined to a hospital bed, concussed and barely able to move. The secrets he had been keeping for so long were finally coming to light, and JJ wasn’t sure he could handle anymore discussion about them.


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Topper head to JJ's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a sad one, but at least JJ's finally leaving the hospital! Hope everyone had a happy holiday xoxo

JJ woke up to Topper and Mayor Thornton standing at the foot of his bed. What the fuck? He thought, but then he remembered. This was his new family. Oh God.   
“JJ! You’re awake! Great to officially meet you. You can call me Brett,” Mr. Thornton smiled and reached out to shake JJ’s hand. JJ yawned and loosely shook the man’s hand.   
“Hi,” he replied tiredly. “Am I leaving the hospital today?”  
“Yes, Dr. Carrera cleared you for your psych evaluation on the condition that you come in twice a month for mandatory counseling sessions. Your physical injuries are healing slowly and as long as we keep an eye on your concussion, you should be okay. Anyways-” Mr. Thornton’s phone began to ring. He motioned for one second and picked up. “This is Mayor Thornton speaking. Diana, oh my gosh. Of course, I’ll be right there.” He hung up his phone. “Emergency at work. Topper, can you take JJ to get his stuff from his house? I already signed the release forms so you guys should be good to go.” Topper said sure, and Mayor Thornton said his goodbyes and rushed out of the room.   
Topper handed JJ a sweatshirt and sweatpants. “Um, they’ll probably be too big, but it was all I could find. The clothes you were wearing were covered in blood, and they had to throw them out.” JJ nodded and grimaced as he sat up in the bed.   
“Alright, can you go wait in the hall or something, so I can change?” Topper left awkwardly. He didn’t mean to make JJ uncomfortable. Usually his friends had no problem changing in front of one another.   
JJ hated being naked in front of anyone, even John B. He didn’t want anyone to see his self harm scars and Luke’s belt marks. JJ struggled to untie his hospital robe. He grunted trying to reach over his head to pull it off that way instead, but his ribs were killing him. JJ never asked for help, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask Topper. He kept trying to get the gown off but eventually gave up, lying back down in the bed. JJ decided that he would just pretend he preferred the robe.   
“Can I come back in now?” Topper knocked.   
“Sure. I’m not going to put your ugly clothes on, so we can just go,” he grimaced again and hoped Topper hadn't noticed.  
“JJ, if you need help putting them on, you can just ask. You’re going to be cold and exposed if you just wear the gown.”  
“Fine, Topper would you help me untie my gown? Pretty please,” JJ mocked, pouting his lips. Topper shook his head, annoyed, and untied the gown. JJ pulled it off, revealing his bruised chest. He groaned softly as he reached for the sweatshirt.   
“Just let me help you. Put your arms above your head,” Topper instructed, and JJ unhappily obliged, knowing he couldn’t get it on himself. Topper put the sweatshirt on JJ and couldn’t help noticing JJ’s cuts.   
“Don’t look at me like that,” JJ snapped. “I’m not some broken puppy dog, so you can wipe that pitied look off your stupid face. We hate each other. Let’s not forget that just cause you’ve seen me like this.”   
“Whatever man. I don’t pity you,” Topper said, putting his hands up in defense. He was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to act around JJ after seeing him like this. It was hard to go back to hating him, so Topper just tried to act indifferent. “Put the sweatpants on and get in the wheelchair. We need to get going.” JJ slipped on the pants and hopped into the wheelchair, trying not to put any pressure on his broken ankle. Topper wheeled him out and they left the hospital. Topper had driven separately from his dad, so his jeep was still in the parking lot.   
“I’m going to have to pick you up, just hold on.” Topper said, and he lifted JJ into the passenger seat. He grabbed JJ’s hospital wheelchair and put it in the back. “Okay, direct me to your, uh, to your house.” Topper wasn’t sure what to call it. It wasn’t JJ’s house anymore, but he didn’t want to rub it in.  
“Just drive as far as you can from Figure Eight, and you’ll get to my house,” JJ said flatly.   
“That’s not helpful.”  
“Fine. Head towards Heyward's Seafood Shop and stay on Birch Street for like 10 minutes. Make a left, and eventually we’ll hit a dirt road and I’ll direct you from there.” JJ stared out the window. He was trying to keep it together as he wondered if Luke would be at the house. He breathed in and out, trying to focus on anything but confrontation with his father.   
“Are you good?” Topper asked. Something was obviously wrong.   
“I’m fine. Did Peterkin say if my dad was going to be there? I’m only wondering because I don’t have a key to get in,” JJ attempted to cover up his fear.   
“She gave me a key. Your dad is in jail, until his trial next month, JJ. Left here?” Topper didn’t know what else to say. JJ didn’t want his comfort, so he just tried to be quiet.  
“Nah, next left. See that brown house with the broken windows? Turn onto that road.” JJ could tell Topper had never been this far into the Cut. Topper looked spooked by the trashed houses this deep into the Cut, and he locked the car doors unconciously.   
“Never been this far into Pogue territory? See the one story house with ripped up screened in porch? Home sweet home. You can park anywhere, we don’t have valet here,” JJ snickered. Topper parked and got out of the car. He helped JJ out of the car and handed him the pair of crutches the doctor had given them.   
“You good to walk?”  
“Not my first time limping through Casa de Maybank. Can you unlock the door?”  
Topper unlocked the door and they walked into the house. Topper was in shock. JJ’s blood stained the floor and broken glass was scattered everywhere. JJ headed to his room and Topper followed. Most of JJ’s clothes were already in a trash bag for when JJ needed to make a quick escape to John B’s. JJ stuffed a few more items of clothing in the bag, grabbed a shoebox next to his bed, and started searching for something. “Put this in the car. I’ll be right out. I just need to find something.” Topper nodded and headed to the car with JJ’s trash bag and shoe box. He had never seen such a mess. No one should have to live like that. JJ’s bed didn’t even have a frame, it was just a mattress on the floor. He sat in the car, reflecting.  
Inside, JJ was freaking out. “WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?” He screamed. JJ was looking for his stash of money. He had saved $2,000 and had successfully hid it from Luke for a long time. He kept it in a little bag in the tank part of his toilet, thinking Luke would never look there. JJ also kept his mother’s pearl necklace and his only picture of her with it. When his mom left, Luke sold all of her things, but JJ stole her necklace and picture and hid them. It was all he had left from her. He could never sell the necklace, even when he desperately needed money. JJ checked the toilet and it wasn’t there. He looked in the medicine cabinet. Not there either. He crutched his way to Luke’s room. JJ stared at the ground. “No, no, no, no, no, no,” he choked. Pearls scattered the ground along with a ripped up photograph of JJ’s mother, drenched in alcohol. He leaned against the wall, unable to stand on his own. He slid to the ground and began to sob. JJ couldn’t hold it together anymore. His hard earned money was gone, and the only possessions he cherished were destroyed. JJ hugged his knees and screamed.   
Outside, Topper started to wonder what was taking JJ so long. He heard screaming from the house and ran inside. “JJ? Are you okay? Where are you?” Topper found an open door and saw JJ crumpled on the ground. “What happened? Are you hurt?”  
JJ wiped his face. “No, everything’s fine. I just got a really painful headache and needed to sit. Let’s go.” He grabbed the remaining pieces of his mother’s photograph and swept up as many pearls as he could. Topper helped him up and assisted him to the car. JJ stuffed everything into the pockets of the sweatpants he was borrowing. He stared out the window, feeling numb. JJ never wanted to see that house again.


End file.
